From Beginning to End
by leonsgirl47625
Summary: A look at Matt and Mello's relationshipfriendship from when they met to when they die. Its my first fanfic so please R&R [MattxMello] [Rated for later chapters]
1. Out With The Old, In With The New

Yay a MattxMello fanfic!

Its my first fanfic so please R&R!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Matt placed his hand on the cool glass window and watched as everything he knew slowly slipped away. He kept asking the older man driving the car where they were going; he always just replied_ patience is a virtue…_or _you'll see soon enough. _But Matt found it hard to sit still. Sighing he pulled something out of the pocket on his jeans, a pair of orange goggles. 

Taped to them was a small, crumpled note. For what felt like the hundredth time he unfolded it, and finally mustered the strength to read the contents to himself.

"Dear Matt, if you're reading this then you're thirteen now. Congratulations. Just thought you might want something better then some store brought present for the occasion."

At first he was confused it wasn't his birthday. And he most certainly wasn't thirteen yet. Then it dawned on him, nothing had gone according to plan. He quickly wiped away a tear and pulled the goggles over his eyes, they were big but in time he would grow into them. He glared at the note for a moment before he stuffed it back in his pocket. Matt noticed that for a split second a stench lingered in the air. Cigarettes. His father.

"Where are you taking me?" Demanded Matt.

"Wammy's House. Its an orphanage for gifted children." The man said after a considerable pause.

"What?!" Matt yelled, suddenly becoming angry. "I'm _not _an orphan! My mum's not dead! Shes out there somewhere, I know it! And how did you guys find me? My dad just died."

"Please Matt, calm down. Once you've calmed down I'll answer all your questions."

Matt dug his fingernails into palm, the pain keeping him from crying out. After fidgeting uncomfortably for several minutes he felt he had 'calmed down' enough. "Ok, first of all, what's your name?"

"Roger."

"Ok, now how did you find me Roger?"

"We've been watching you for a while, we'd very much like someone with your intelligence at Wammy's."

"So you killed my dad just because you wanted me to go to your little orphanage? And where is my mum?!"

Roger hesitated. "Your mother is dead. Nearly three years ago, she died in a car crash. And no, of course we didn't murder your father! He died from a cancer related heart attack. That's what happens when you smoke." He warned Matt.

The news hit Matt hard; it felt as if a hand made completely of ice has seized his heart. Roger had to be lying, there was no way she could be dead. Strangely, it all made sense no matter how much he denied it. His father had only had a few pictures of her, and they all were old and worn down. And after Matt's fourth birthday she had stopped calling, visiting, and mailing them. It was like they had lost all contact.

They drove in silence for several hours, Matt contemplating everything he had learned, and trying not to break down. He had only lost his father the previous night, and even though his mother had died more then three years ago, the pain was as terrible as if it had happened moments ago.

"We're here." Declared Roger, as he pulled up to a grand stone house and got out of the car. Matt could make out the faint outline of gardens in the darkness. He opened the car door and slinked out.

"Wheres my stuff?" Matt asked solemnly.

"I've got it," Roger said from behind the car. "I'll help you bring it up to your room seeing as you don't know where that is."

So with Matt's little luggage in tow they set off towards the house, through many living rooms, foyers, hallways and up several staircases until they reached a long hallway with 5 doors on each side. They walked down to the very last door on the left and Roger knocked gently.

"Mello, it's Roger. You've got a new roommate."

"I don't want another fucking roommate, I like having a room to myself."

"Mello, please stop cursing you're only nine years old."

"The hell I am. Now leave me alone."

Matt looked horrified, he tugged on Roger's pant leg until he leaned over and Matt whispered in his ear,

"Do I really have to share a room with him?"

"He's not as bad as he seems." Roger said laughing lightly.

"He seems pretty bad…"

"Don't worry about it." He turned his attention back to the door. "Mello, I'm coming in." He turned the knob and it refused to budge. He muttered to himself as he fished in his pocket and pulled out what looked like a bobby pin. He stuck it in the small hole in the middle of the doorknob and moved it until it clicked open. He twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

Just inside the room was a boy, two years older then Matt, with golden blonde shoulder length hair, blue-green eyes, clad completely in leather chewing on a chocolate bar.

* * *

Ok, long for a first chapter I know, if you guys want more please tell me and I'll write more! 


	2. Pleasant Introductions

Roger smiled at Matt, and handed him his luggage. "I have other things to see to. Goodnight." He said before walking out and closing the door.

"Um hi, I'm Male, but everyone just calls me Matt."

"Mello. And there's no way I'm telling you my real name." Matt stood there stealing awkward glances at the boy. Mello took a bite of his chocolate and eyed the boys goggles,

"I see you looking at me." Matt quickly apologized.

"I dunno what Roger told you, but I'm not the total bastard he made me out to be." Said Mello, his voice softer, "He's just got it in for me, doesn't think I should be here, but L thinks I belong here."

"L?"

He starred at Matt in disbelief, "You don't know who L is?"

"No… Who is he?"

"He runs the orphanage. Hes supposed to be some type of super-genius and hes gonna choice one of the kids here to be his apprentice."

"Oh, so everyone here is a genius?"

Mello chuckled. "In some way. So what're you doing here?"

Matt froze. He _did not _want to talk about his parents, not now. He hadn't cried for his father yet, and he certainly didn't want to cry in front of Mello, who would probably mock him for it. Much to his own surprise he spoke.

"My parents are d-de…" He couldn't bring himself to say the word. Mello's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry…" He said placing a comforting hand on the younger boy's shoulder. Matt stood there, frozen on the spot. Without warning he wheeled around and threw his arms around Mello, sobbing hard into his chest. Hesitantly, the blonde returned the favor.

"Its alright, Matt. Don't cry." Said Mello, in a calm, soothing voice that seemed oddly out of place for him. After several minutes Matt pulled away and straightened up. He began to unpack as Mello nonchalantly brushed the tears off of his shirt.

"Sorry." Mumbled Matt. Starring at the bed he had claimed as his own.

Mello looked over to him. "Don't be. You never need to apologize for something like that. Your parents just fucking died."

"Well, my mum's been dead for three years, but I only found out a few hours ago…" He paused for a moment, but decided to go on, it felt kind of good to let it out. "And my dad just died three-no I think I'd be four now-nights ago." He finished unpacking his things quickly and collapsed onto his bed.

"Want me to turn the lights off, or do you need them to sleep?" Mello asked pulling on a pair flannel pants.

"You can turn them off, I'm not a baby." Matt said, hugging a stuffed golden retriever under the covers.

"Alright. Well g'night Matt."

"'Night Mello." Said Matt, finding himself shrouded in darkness.

The sun that peered into the small bedroom confused Matt at first. _What am I doing here? This isn't Aunt Brittany's spare bedroom. _Then he remembered the events over the last 5 days. He sighed and rolled over, his face smothered by the pillow. He suddenly bolted up and put his hands over his eyes desperately. "Where are the goggles?!" He cried aloud.

"On your bedside table," Mello said sleepily. "After you fell asleep I figured they would hurt in the morning so I took them off for you."

"Oh. Thanks."

"No problem. Breakfast is in 10 minutes, so you might want to get dressed."

"'Kay, I will." Said Matt, already halfway out of his pajamas.

Mello waited for the young boy outside of the room. _It's a shame about his parents. Hes a cute kid… Damn, hes gonna be so sexy when hes older, I can already tell. _His train of thought interrupted when Matt pushed the door open and walked out.

Mello looked him over quickly. Red and white striped socks, a shirt to match, baggy denim cargo pants, and the goggles resting just above his forehead, like a pair of sunglasses. _Theres no way in hell this kid is only seven. _

"Uh you'll show me where to go, right Mello?"

"Yeah, of course." He said, pointing out the right way to the red head.

Cries of _'Hey look at the new kid!' _and _'Whats up with those goggles?' _Rung out through the cafeteria as soon as he entered. Matt looked over to Mello, who smiled kindly and whispered in his ear,

"Don't worry, I'll sit with you, you can just ignore those prats." Matt's face lit up and he ran off to get his breakfast as Mello staked out a table. Matt returned a few moments later, his small arms heavy with chocolate muffins and a colorful selection of fruit.

"What some?" He asked Mello, hopefully.

"No thanks. I've got all I need right here." Said Mello, producing a chocolate bar from the pocket of his leather pants.

"Do you only eat cho- Hey! Give them back!" Mello looked up at Matt, wondering what he meant. The younger boy looked different somehow, like he was missing something. _His goggles! _

"Who took them?"

Matt pointed to a tall boy several feet away, holding them like a prize. "Him." His voice an enticing mix of anger and sorrow.

"C'mon lets go get them back." He said grabbing Matt's sleeve and pulling him to them.

"Hello ginger!" Said the boy haughtily.

"Give them back Clark." Mello said, a crowd quickly gathering around the three boys.

"What if I don't want to? I kinda like the little buggers." Said Clark, tugging on the straps.

"I'm warning you." Mello raised his arms and balled his hands into fists.

Clark laughed. "Bring i- Ahh, fuck! I didn't think you'd actually hit me!" He clutched his bleeding nose and lunged at Mello, who gracefully stepped out of the way, sending the taller boy face first into the dark ground.

"I'll be taking those." He grabbed the goggles and handed them back to Matt. The crowd groaned and quickly wandered back to their half-eaten meals.

"Thanks. They, they were my dad's. He was going to give them to me as a present for my thirteenth birthday, but things didn't go quite as he planned…" His voice trailed off and he quickly wiped away a tear.

"Its fine." Mello said gently, hugging the small boy once again.


	3. A Gray And Rainy Day

Okay, heres Chapter 3. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Sorry it took me so long to get it up, I've been getting 'banned' from the computer a lot lately.

**Disclaimer**: I wish I did, but I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Five years had passed since the 'goggles incident,' and although the two boys had grown older, they certainly hadn't grown apart.

It was one of those insufferable rainy days that made Matt's stomach crawl at the thought of sitting still. He sat on the window seat overlooking the rain washed gardens in the corner of the room him and Mello had shared for so many years. _Mello… _He looked over to the blonde. He was lying on his bed, doing schoolwork and finishing up a chocolate bar.

He had been having the oddest thoughts about Mello. Every time he tried to shake them out of his head they just came back, worse then before. _Damn, he looks good like that, with his hair falling into his eyes. _He shook his head violently, hoping to dispel the thought. Mello shot him a look.

"Feeling all right there, Matt?" He chuckled.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just great." The redhead pretended to be absorbed in the game he had long since lost on his PSP.

"When the bloody hell did you get that thing anyway?"

"A few weeks ago, when I turned 13. L gave it to me." Mello glared at the small console, he didn't like Matt loving something so simple. He didn't like it one bit. _He needs to get his head out of the clouds. Those games are screwing up his mind. He can't see what he has right in front of him. _

The redhead looked up. "What time is it?"

Mello checked his watch, "Its… Oh fuck! I'm late for class!" He quickly slammed his book closed and gathered them in his arms. "I'll talk to you later!" He said running out of the room.

Matt laughed, and peered out of the doorway. Mello was long gone, but someone else was standing in his place. He carefully set down the game and crossed to the open door.

"Gray? What's wrong?" He stared at the girl. In the time he had known her (which was ever since he had first shown up at Wammy's) he had never seen her shed a tear. But now she was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.

"What happened?" He guided her into the room and sat her down on his empty bed. "Gray, what's wrong?"

She sniffled and wiped away her tears. "T-they found my father. I w-was supposed to go live him with but he didn't-he didn't want me." Matt struggled to remember what she had told him about her past. _Never knew her dad, mum killed herself and her brother disappeared shortly after that. Yeah, sounds about right. _He sighed and took her in his arms.

"Its okay. Don't worry." He rocked her gently back and forth. _Wow, she's really upset. I just wish she would stop crying. It's making me feel terrible. How the hell can I make her feel better? _He gazed at her and an idea dawned on him. _I could always… Yeah, I think that'd be best. I hope. I don't really know her all that well; she just has the room across the hall. _He sighed.

"Gray." She looked up at him, stifling a sob. Matt closed his eyes and tightened his grip around her. He slowly built up the courage and gently drew his face closer to hers. He tentatively placed his lips upon hers.

She pulled away almost immediately and broke free of Matt's embrace, smiling all the while. "Thanks Matt. Just…thanks." She shot him one last look and returned to her own room.

"…No problem." Only, there was a problem. It didn't feel right, deep inside of him something was out of place. And Matt _did not _like the feeling. It wasn't right… It wasn't natural.

* * *

"Matt? You all right?" Mello's voice made the red head jump. He had thought him to be asleep, "you've hardly said a word since I got back from class, and you didn't touch your dinner."

"Yeah, I'm fine, today just wasn't the best day."

"What happened?" There was a stirring at the foot of Matt's bed; he could see through the darkness that Mello was now sitting there.

"Well you know Gray?"

"Yeah, she's your age right? Lives across the hall?"

"Yeah," Matt began to awkwardly tug at the straps of his goggles. "Well, she was upset and she came in here to cry about her father, and she was sobbing. _Hard. _She wouldn't stop and I felt terrible. So I kissed her."

Mello whipped his head in Matt's direction. _Stay cool Mello. Don't overreact now; it'll blow your cover. _"Oh yeah? How was it?" He asked nonchalantly.

"To be honest? It was terrible. It felt so weird."

The inevitable tune that sounded from Matt's games when he won began to go off in Mello's head. _Yes! He doesn't like her!_ "So what are you going to do now?" Suddenly he became aware of how close Matt had gotten to him.

"This." He said kissing Mello firmly on the lips. He opened his mouth slightly and Mello gratefully took his chance. Matt wrapped his arms around him and began to run his hands through the blonde's soft hair. _All of this, the way he smells, how his hair feels in my fingers, how soft his lips are and how they feel against mine. Even how he tastes like chocolate, it all feels so right. _

* * *

Okay, it was a little shorter then I originally intended but I like this version better.

Please review! 8D


	4. Of Rooftops and Phone Lines

Okay, guys I'm back with chapter 4! I can't tell you how sorry I am it took me to get this up, and I apologize greatly! I'll be updating regulary from now on!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note...

* * *

The curtains blew gently in the wind from the open window. Matt had been searching, but he was sure now. He tied them back and placed an unsure foot on the window seal. His hands were outside of the building, searching for a hold. They came upon the steady side of the roof. Matt hesitantly drew up his other foot and slowly swiveled around. _I swear, if hes not up here… _He sighed and hoisted himself up onto the roof. Surely enough there was Mello.

Matt walked to him and sat down on his left side. "What's wrong, Mel?" The blonde shook his head and sighed.

"Its nothing, Matt."

"I know its something, or else you wouldn't be up here."

Mello hesitated, that _was _true. He only ventured onto the roof when he was extremely upset. He knew he should tell the redhead what had happened, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. My no means could he say those words, because that would make it true. Matt bit his lip apprehensively and took the blonde's hand.

"Its alright, you can tell me you're ready."

And so the two sat there in silence, counting the phone lines. Finally Mello spoke.

"Roger said if I don't show any more improvement, hes gonna kick me out." Matt went rigid, he couldn't loose Mello, he just _couldn't._

"No! But- He can't! You're number one! You're first in line to become L's successor!"

Once again, he shook his head. "Not anymore. I'm number two now. That new kid, Near, has already beaten me out." His words were unable to form themselves into sentences in Matt's mind. Mello was smart. He was _the_ smartest. There was no way that some new kid, who hadn't even been there for 6 months could have already ranked higher then him.

"That's ridiculous! There's no way!"

"It is ridiculous, but it's true. Go check the ranks. I'm down to second."

"Uh, okay." He stood up, and the other followed. Matt's head began to swim, and he felt unusually dizzy. The scene around him didn't make any sense. For a moment he doubted his existence, but was quickly brought back when the older boy squeezed his hand.

"I need you here, with me Matt. Not up in the clouds, okay?" The gamer was slightly offended by the comment, the reason Wammy's had been interested in him was because oh his unique style of thinking. But he decided to cast aside his feelings for the time being. Mello was right, he needed him here.

"They were gits. Downright foul gits." Mello spoke suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"My parents."

Matt froze, Mello never talked about his parents, the only time he did was when he was sleeping. Yelling phrases in Russian that the gamer vaguely recognized as _'Mum make him stop!' _and _'Get away!'_

"Mello, yo-"

"My dad, every night he would walk down the hallway to my room. He would come into my room, I pretended to be asleep, but that didn't stop him, he would just sit on the foot of my bed. I could smell the alcohol on his breath most nights. But some nights, I couldn't he'd be completely sober..."

Matt understood what Mello was trying to say. He had never been good at showing emotions other then anger, this must have been his way of telling Matt that he needed him to stay, he needed him with him. The older boy embraced him, and he rested his head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Mel, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Okay, there you go, chapter 4, please review! 


	5. Ode To Joy

Ok, too tired to do the a/n, I'll edit them in tomorrow morning. And this chapter takes place during dinner the same day as the previous chapter (which took place during lunch.)

**Disclaimer: **I dont own DN.

* * *

The halls rung with the sweet melody of music. The gamer slowly made his way to its origin. He had a suspicion about who was producing it, but it was highly unlikely. Finally he found himself outside of the instrument room. He pushed the door ajar and peered in. Sure enough there was Mello, sitting at the piano.

Matt slinked in and remained close to the door, watching the older boy in memorization. He swayed in time with the music, rocking gently back and forth as his fingers slid across the keys. He had hardly ever had the pleasure of seeing, or hearing, Mello play -but lord- was he amazing. The redhead closed his eyes and allowed himself to be swept up in the grand overtones and melodies.

He was coming to the end of the song, Matt could tell by the elevated tones and clashing harmonies. Finally, the blonde hit the final keys and the notes faded into oblivion.

The gamer clapped, unable to express the praise Mello deserved. He quickly turned around and glared at Matt.

"I thought the door was closed." Mello growled.

"It was." Matt answered nonchalantly.

"So why did you come in?"

"I wanted to hear you play. You're fucking amazing, you know that?" The blonde seemed to contemplate the statement. Almost as if in response he played a short round.

Matt gaped at the pianist. "I used to sing that when I couldn't fall asleep, and when you woke up in the middle of the night. You would pretend to be asleep, but I knew you weren't so I'd sing that to help you fall asleep."

"An orphan boy wanders to the edge of the water, to look for his mother and cry for his father. He hears his mother cry his name, and runs to her love, as swift as a dove." He said indifferently, still playing the round softly.

Matt's heart welled with pride at Mello's talent, at Mello's ability, at Mello's gift. At Mello. He sat down next to him on the bench and tenderly kissed him. Almost as soon as it began Mello pulled back, much to the younger boy's protest.

"Not in public, Matt." Mello returned his gaze to the black and white keys, a sliver of a smile still plastered on his face. He tapped the keys lightly, creating a choppy, but magnificent noise.

"W-will you play 'Ode To Joy'? My mum used to hum it before she left." He laughed to himself, "I must have been three years old… How the hell do I remember that?"

The blonde nodded and tried out a few phrases on different keys before deciding on the correct one.

"Okay, here goes nothing…" And the boy leaned forward and started, slowly at first, then he quickly brought up the tempo and began to play with obvious confidence and ease. Once again Matt closed his eyes and began to hum in time with Mello. And before he knew what was happening, he was being thrown into memories he didn't know he had. One by one they flashed before his eyes.

A baby Matt, no, a baby Mail, sitting in his high chair on a balcony with his mother and

father, watching the sun gently fade into the darkening sky.

A young ginger-haired boy, hardly three, running into his mother's arms, tears streaking his face, and knees bleeding.

Mail and his father, on the front lawn, playing catch on his 5th birthday.

And finally, Mail discovering his father's body after coming home from school one day.

The last scene slapped Matt across the face, harshly bringing him back to reality. Without realizing it, the small boy began to shake, and white-hot tears cut down his cheeks. Mello looked over to him and abruptly stopped his playing.

"Matt, what's wrong?" The boy shook his head violently. "Matt. What happened?" Again, he shook his head. The older took the younger in his arms and gently rocked him back and forth.

"Its all right Matt." He buried his face deep in the soft fur lining of Mello's jacket and sobbed quietly.

"You can't leave Mello. You have to stay right here, unlike him. Stay right here. With me. Don't ever leave." Mello racked his mind for a response to Matt's request, only one came. It was odd at first, to envision himself saying it. But after several minutes of contemplation it seemed only fitting.

"An orphan boy wanders to the edge of the water to look his for his mother and cry for his father. He hears his mother cry his name and runs to her love as swift as a dove."

* * *

Please review you guys! 


	6. Choices

Ok, chapter 6. Hope you enjoy it, because it took me forever to write!

Thanks to Sirius Lee Brilliant for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, sadly.

* * *

In the darkness a single leaf clung to a tree outside of the window. The wind blew heavily, willing it to fall, but it held on tight. Mello admired it, being able to hold on when all the world seemed to be against it. He sighed, at least _he _had Matt. 

"Mello, are you listening?" He nodded, refusing to look at Roger. "Well, I called you and Near here because I have to tell you something. Its about L."

"What about L?!" The blonde asked, suddenly loosing his temper.

"Mello! Calm down!"

The boy stood up suddenly causing his chair to fall, and banged his fists down on the desk. "What the hell are you talking about? For me, this is pretty fucking calm!" He seethed.

"Take your seat." He did as he was told, muttering a few of his choice curses all the while. Roger thanked him and continued solemnly. "Its L. He's dead." Mello's throat went dry and his gut began to twist.

"He lost." Mello looked down to Near, who was seated cross-legged on the floor. He held up his newly completed puzzle and repeated himself. For the second time that night, the older boy lost his temper and bolted to his feet. He grabbed the child by his neck and slammed him against the wall.

"You apathetic bastard! Don't you feel any bloody remorse for him?" He raised his fist to Near's jaw but quickly dropped it, and the small boy before collapsing into his chair.

"He messed up, and he lost. Its simple." Mello gritted his teeth and dug his fingernails into his palm.

"Shut up Near."

"Mello! Calm down, why couldn't take the news more like _Near?_" And with that, Mello lost what little of his self-restraint he still had.

"That's it! I'm leaving Wammy's! I'm so sick of this god-forsaken hellhole called a school! Don't follow me, I'm nearl- almost fifteen, I can make it on my own!"

"Mello! No! Don't go throwing your future out…"

* * *

Matt was relieved to see Mello stroll confidently out of the room. He ran up to him and flung his arms around the taller boy.

"God, I was so worried about you, Mel! Please tell me you're staying!" For once said blonde didn't brush him off and say '_Not in public, Matt.'_ No. Not tonight. Matt deserved him right now. He sighed and put his arm around the gamer's shoulders.

"Come on, Matt. Lets go talk in the room." Matt allowed himself to be led up the stairs, a sick feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. Mello motioned for him to sit on his bed.

"…So you're going to leave anyway?" The redhead asked, on the verge of tears. Mello nodded solemnly and cradled him in his arms, kissing the top of his head.

"Yes, I am. And I'm not gonna lie. It's going to be dangerous. It'll be dangerous as all hell. I'm going to go after Kira. I don't care how close I come to dieing, I'm going to catch him, I have to. And Matt, I need you there with me."

He could feel the younger boys aura as he spoke. "Well, I am pretty good at hacking. I think I proved my skills when I hacked into the system and deleted Clark's file."

"That's true, but not what I meant. I need you there for _me _Matt, not for your hacking skills. I could find a new hacker wherever it is I'm going, but I won't be able to find another you. I just… I need _you_, Matt." The older boy confessed. All at once, Matt's hands began to sweat, his stomach seemed to fill with air and his cheeks portrayed his embarrassment. He turned his head away.

"Look at me, Matt." Mello said commandingly. He obeyed the blonde, slowly turning back to him.

"But what about your future Mel? Are you just going to throw that out? Why do you want to leave anyway?"

He sighed, rather annoyed with the rebellious state Matt was in. "L's dead. Roger told me and Near. He was probably about to kick me out, but I left before he could say anything else."

"L's dead?" Matt asked incredulously.

"…Yeah. I don't know how, though." The smaller boy began to shake in his arms and Mello held him tighter.

"I-I'll go with you."

"Okay. We'll leave tonight, okay?"

"Where are we going to go?"

"We'll figure that out as we go."

"Can we go to the ocean?" Matt asked, suddenly sleepily.

"Mhmm." Mello said, as he released Matt and stood up. "We sure as hell can. Go to sleep now, okay? We've got a lot ahead of us."

"Okay. Will you pack my stuff, Mel?" He asked, stiffing a yawn.

"Yeah of course."

"'Kay. G'night Mello."

"Night Matt." The blonde smiled at the younger boy, who was already sleeping. He crossed to the closet and pulled down several suitcases and began to fill them with clothes and other necessities. He couldn't help but wonder if running away was the right choice. It certainly seemed like the only one. Suddenly, Mello remembered something his grandfather had told him many years ago. _'Its not the choices we make, but rather how we make them.' _

Somewhere, stories below him, a lone leaf clung unsteadily to its branch. It swayed back and forth, as it had been doing for hours, finally succumbing to the majestic wind, blowing off into the distance.

* * *

Ok, well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I love reading what you guys have to say! 


	7. Fire Whiskey and Trips To The Beach

OK, heres Chapter 7. Sorry I didn't have it up sooner, this weeks been crazy! Mid terms all week, and then I would have posted it last night but it was my birthday and I got a little preocuppied. Well, this chapter is the result of Coke, a 250 question AP Lit mid-term and _Inferno_. Only for this chapter **bold **repersents thought.

Thanks to Billiethefourthsage for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note, but I do own _a _Death Note, I got it two days ago. Its very good quality... 8D

* * *

Matt had been to the ocean once before. It had been seven years ago, but he still remembered every detail of it perfectly. The way the salty breeze caught his hair, blowing it every which way. The cool rush of the water against his feet as he stood in the midst of crashing waves. And the sand! How it had gotten into _every _place imaginable; his shoes, his swimming trunks, under his nails, in his hair…

But what loomed most vivid in his memory was the sunset. Slowly falling from its perch high above the calm waves, coloring the sky a wondrous blend of pastel like reds, oranges and pinks. The whole horizon seemed to glow, which had spread –with the speed and determination of a wildfire- to the sea below, already aglow with the day's last rays' of light. Then, one by one, the stars began to shine through the darkening sky until an unfathomable expanse of heavens stretched on for ever above the small boy's head.

Yeah.

Those had been the days.

"What are you thinking about?" The voice dragged Matt from his nostalgic state of mind. He was here, or there, just anywhere _but there. _

"Mello. Where are we?"

His companion shrugged, hitched up his rucksack and continued on. Matt shivered and pushed his hair from his eyes.

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"The hell we are."

Rain fell steadily on either side of the boys, sending shivers down their spines. The air reeked of gasoline and what little light they had left was quickly depleting. Matt's childish paranormia of Cropsey (due to stories Mello had told him in hopes of scaring him) was beginning to surface once again. He glanced to Mello, who was several feet ahead of him. Matt quickened his pace until he caught up with said blonde. He wrapped his arms around Mello's left arm and clung to him.

"Can we stop soon? We've been walking for nearly three days. Its late, I'm cold, tired and hungry."

"Do you see anywhere to stay?"

Matt looked around the barren strip of land they had been treading. Through the darkness he could vaguely make out a few rotting wooden signposts, an occasional street lamp flickering away its last bit of life valiantly, a winding and crumbling road but no buildings were visible to the boy. His cheeks portrayed his embarrassment as he ceremoniously fiddled with his orange goggles. Mello smirked to himself and grabbed Matt's shoulders, leaning down to kiss him passionately.

"Think you can make it a bit longer?"

"Yeah, Mel, I think I can."

Again, the sun was gently falling from grace, illuminating Mello in a way that made Matt never want to look away. But they were in town now, and he knew better then to express any affection towards Mello in public. Or, in front of people at least.

"This place looks good."

Matt starred at the building in disbelief. How could the word 'good' be used to describe such a foul building? The stones, in a previous life, might have been white but now they were a dank gray that gave off the stench of whiskey and rats. The black shingles that were sloppily attached to the roof were missing in places and the windows were so thick with dirt and grime you couldn't see through them. The front doors were heavy with graffiti and a "Vacancy" sign flickered feebly above them.

"Mello, are you okay?"

"Trust me. This place is perfect. Wait, do you have the IDs?"

"Yeah, of course. I did 'em before we left." Matt said, rifling through his wallet for the cards. He finally found them and handed them to Mello, who slipped them into his own wallet.

"Perfect. Come on lets go, I'm tired as all hell."

The inside of the motel was no better then the façade. The air was damp and musty; the dollar store paint on the walls was peeling off, and the wooden counter nestled in the right hand corner was stained with god-knows-what. On the left side of the room was a short hallway, undoubtedly leading to the rooms. Mello approached the 'clerk' with unsaid confidence.

"Me and my brother need a room for the night."

The gangly man looked up from the edge of his computer.

"You gotta be 18 years or older to get a room, kid."

"I am 18."

"Lemme see some ID then."

Mello nodded and pulled out his wallet, he opened it and with over exaggerated movements flung it onto the counter. The man picked it up and examined it carefully, looking for mistakes. Matt bit his lip; he had made the ID in a hurry and hadn't gotten a chance to perfect it.

"Virgil?"

Mello smirked. "Yeah. My brothers' Dante."

The man let out something between a scoff and laugh. "Well, Virgil, that'll be 15 pounds. And for an extra two I can throw in some fire whiskey." He said, not looking up from his computer.

"All right… Here you go." Mello put the money on the counter and slid it to the man, in exchange for a key and a small bottle of light brown liquid.

"Don't I get my ID back?"

"No, we'll give it back to you in the morning, when you check out. Company policy. Oh! Room 21."

The blonde balled his fist, only to have Matt place his hand on his bicep. "Now's not the time _Virgil._" He whispered into his ear.

Mello shrugged off his hand, took the key and whiskey, nodded to the man and continued on down the small hallway to his left. Matt quickly followed, catching up with him at the very end of the hallway, outside of their room. The older boy stuck the key in the door, turned and pulled it open. Both of them walked in.

"Aren't you going to turn the lights on?" Matt asked, setting his bags down in the dark before finding his way to the bed and collapsing onto it.

"No. I'd rather not see what this room looks like in the light." He replied, dropping his stuff by Matt's and sitting down on the bed opposite him.

"Seriously Mel, why did you choose such a shit-hole to stay in?"

"Because they're not going to do any background checks or anything. But just to be sure, in the morning I want you to hack on and delete any records we were here. Don't worry, I nicked a laptop before we left Wammy's."

"Mello." He began in disbelief. "You are amazing."

"I know." Mello said, twisting the cap to the bottle that was still in his hand. He opened it and downed the whiskey in one shot. In burnt the back of his throat, but he didn't mind. With pain came numbness.

Matt rested his head on the hard (and sticky) pillow. Something felt wrong, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Mello sensed it too.

"Matt, I know you're scared, do you want to share my bed tonight?" The younger boy nodded and quickly slid off of his own and clambered onto Mello's bed. They both slipped under the covers and met in the middle, facing each other. Mello wrapped his arms around him, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night, Matt."

"'Night, Mel."

_"The boy is an idiot!" _

_"Are you blind? Hes a genius!" _

_"Playing the piano is hardly a hard thing to do! In fact I can do it right now!" His fathers' nightly beer bottle slammed down onto the fragile keys of the piano. _

_"Dean! Stop it! Are you trying to break it?!" _

_SLAP! _

_The unmistakable sound of hand against skin echoed down the hall and into Mello's room. **So the bastard's hit her again. I swear, when I grow up I'm gonna become a detective or prime minister or something -so I can kill him and get away with it! **_

_"Mello! You dumbass! Wake up!" The young boy cringed at the sound of his bedroom door being flung open. _

_"Mello! Mello…!" _

"Mello! Mel! Wake up!"

Said blonde shot up in bed, throwing his arms every which way, hoping to hit his father.

"Mello stop! It's me! It's Matt! There's someone at the door!"

He began to calm down as the door gave way to whoever was pounding on it. Three men walked in. The tallest and skinniest was in the front, two bigger and shorter behind him. The man spoke.

"Virgil. Dante. You're coming with us."

* * *

Whoo! Cliffie! Ok, I need atleast 5 more reviews before I continue on! 


	8. Betrayal—Or Something Like It

Chapter 8

Thanks to Micuko for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note, if I did, it would be... Different. Lets leave it at that.

* * *

Mello was unwillingly pulled from the bed by the two stronger men, and flung against the wall. He quickly got to his feet and lunged at them.

"Now, now Virgil. Don't go fighting my friends. You don't want anything to happen to dear little brother, do you?"

He looked to the skinny man and every muscle in his body tensed. He was holding Matt in front of him, with a knife to his throat.

"Who are you bastards?"

"Heh, call me Abraham. And these two," he motioned to the other men. "Call them Stephen and William."

"I don't give a damn about your names! _Who _are you? Who are you working for?"

Abraham pulled the knife to closer Matt's neck. "But we do give a damn about _your _names. Brothers named Dante and Virgil? A tad bit cliché don't you think? What are your real names?"

Mello cursed Matt under his breathe, the ID's had been perfect, but the names were too obvious. "Mello. My name is Mello."

Abraham smiled and pulled the blade back from Matt's neck a fraction of an inch. "There we go. Now what's your brother's name?"

He stopped to contemplate the situation; he couldn't afford to loose his temper right now. The men were obviously armed and that could prove deadly to them. "Let go of him and I'll tell you."

"You drive a hard bargain, kid. I'll give you your brother back, but you've also gotta tell me how old you two are."

Once again Mello bit his lip, deciding what to do. After a moment he nodded. Abraham smiled cruelly, withdrew the knife, closing it and stowing it in his pocket. He removed his hand from Matt's arm and pushed him away. He quickly ran to Mello and grabbed onto his arm.

"Не в публике, Matt!" _(Not in public, Matt!) _

"Оно не имеет значение мы будет ' братьями вспоминает?" (_It doesn't matter, we're 'brothers' remember?) _

"Все еще!" _(Still!) _

"I hate to interrupt your little discussion but not all of us are fluent in whatever language you're speaking. Now I do believe you promised to tell us your ages."

Mello scowled. "I'm fifteen, my brother's thirteen."

Abraham furrowed his brow. "You're only fifteen, and he's thirteen? He looks like he's ten. Which one of you made the ID's?"

"The ten-year-old." Mello seethed.

The man's light brown eyes softened and he kneeled down until he was at eye level with Matt. "Son, did you make those cards?"

"He's not _really _a ten-year-old, dumbass."

Abraham decided to ignore him and continue with his strategy. He had worked with kids Matt's age, if you played your cards right you could treat them younger and they wouldn't mind.

"Did you make these cards? Because they're very good."

Matt nodded wide-eyed. "Y-yeah I did." He said, glancing up to Mello, silently asking him something in Russian. The blonde laughed and nodded.

"These are amazing, did you know that? The only reason we could tell they were fakes were because of the names. And also we're… experienced when it comes to fake ID's."

"Is that because you're the mob or the authorities?" Mello cut in.

Abraham smiled a slow and dragging smile, then ruffled his puffy black hair. "Heh. I guess you could say we're the 'unsaid authorities.' We don't have any power, per se, but we sure as hell got everyone thinking we do."

"…So you're the mob?"

He laughed and nodded. "You two look like you're running from something. What is it?"

Mello turned his back to everyone and balanced his right elbow on his left forearm, pressing his left hand knuckles into his forehead. "Our dad. H-he was… He did…" His voice faltered and Matt quickly rushed to his side and began to whisper comfortingly in Russian. Mello eventually straightened up and brushed his hair from his eyes, refusing to turn back around.

This, of course, was an act. Rehearsed at random as they tread the dirt leading them away from Wammy's.

The blonde wiped his eyes once again and turned back around. "Sorry. He was a bastard."

"Was?"

"Why do you think we're running?" Mello snapped.

A wicked smile spread across Abraham's cruel features. He had been planning to ask this all along, that _was _the reason he had bothered to talk to them in the first place, but he could work the situation to his advantage now.

"Tsk tsk. Killing Daddy, are we? That's not a very good habit to get into. Unless, of course, you wanted to join forces with us. Then you could do all the killing you wanted."

Mello was revolted at what the man was implying, he knew he was an asshole, but calling him a killer was going too far.

But being part of the mob did have its advantages. He would be practically untraceable. No one -namely some one from Wammy's- would be able to pinpoint his location.

And he could find Kira.

He could beat Near.

He could be first.

"I'm in. On one condition."

"What?"

Mello lifted up his left index finger "one. I work with Matt. Everyone else can use him, but if I need him, I get him. And he lives with me, no questions asked."

Abraham narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"He's my brother, he needs me and I need him. No ones going to look after us except each other." He pulled Matt in front of him and ruffled his hair playfully. "And besides, he gets in all kinds of trouble, he _is _a hacker! He needs me there to watch out for him!"

All suspicion faded from his face and he nodded. "Go on."

Mello quickly put his index finger back in the air and slowly lifted his middle. "Two, I'm going to work on a side mission. Always. It needs to be on the down low, but I'll still require some help. But, I must be able to work on this, again, no questions asked."

He raised his third finger and continued before anyone could interrupt. "And three. Chocolate. I need an unlimited supply of chocolate."

Abraham laughed. "Let me guess. No questions asked?"

"You don't need to ask questions, it's fuckin' delicious!"

"All right, well, I know my minds made up about letting you two in, but I'll let you guys talk it over without is here. We'll be back in an hour." He motioned to Stephen and William and they walked out of the room together.

* * *

"Matt check for bugs and cams." Mello said, as soon as the door closed. The boy obliged willingly. 

"Nothing… So are we going to join? I mean it's a good idea _in theory. _They should want to find Kira, the killer killing serial killer. But it is the mob, we won't be able to get out too easily."

Mello laughed and placed his hand on Matt's cheeks, pulling him into a giddy kiss. Eventually Matt broke free, wiped his mouth and grinned.

"Jesus, Mel, you're in a good mood."

He nodded vigorously and crossed to the window above his bed. He pulled apart the moth eaten curtains only to have his suspicions confirmed.

"Its still dark out. We mustn't have slept long. God I need some chocolate." He quickly closed them and went rifling through the aged drawers and cabinets in hopes of finding said drug.

Matt was overjoyed to see Mello happy, but the blonde's animation was making him dizzy.

"So are you _sure _you want in?"

Mello stopped his vain search to look Matt in the eye. "They already asked us. That's as good as telling us. I don't think we can refuse." He got to his feet, "and besides I'm sure—after a while—they'll help us get to the ocean."

Matt's voice quivered as he spoke. "Really?"

Mello gazed into the boy's dancing emerald eyes. "Really." He held him close and tenderly kissed the top of his head.

And there the two boys stood, intertwined in each other's arms. Contemplating the events in the prior days, all the choices and rash decisions, wondering if they had been right in fleeing, and if they should flee again. But over those thoughts they couldn't help but think how much he liked the other's warmth, or how natural it felt for him to be in the other's arms.

"We should probably eat something and get showered." Matt spoke quietly.

Mello nodded but didn't release him. Not yet. Without realizing it, he swayed slightly as he cradled Matt in his arms. "I think I saw a McDonald's or something when we were coming into town.

The younger boy nestled into the older's chest. "Do you think we can leave?"

"Yeah, probably. But I don't think we'll have enough time for both of us to take showers _and _get the food… Look, you take a shower and I'll go out."

Matt's stomach dropped at the suggestion. He hadn't been apart from Mello for the past four days, and the thought of his absence made him feel sick.

Not that he would ever admit that.

"Ok Mel. Sounds good." Mello's lips twitched into a bittersweet smile before he crushed them against Matt's.

"All right, well I'll see you later." Mello said, finally releasing him and walking out of the dinky room.

Matt sighed and crossed to the bathroom in the southwest corner of the room. The shower was small and grimy and the shampoo samples stingy but he could make due.

He turned on the water and stripped. He stepped into the shower and under the lukewarm jet of water. The water fell like rain, dampening his hair. He smoothed shampoo in his hair, only to quickly wash it out. Matt leaned against the cool tile wall, just out of the direct line of the showerhead. He sunk to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest. He buried his face in his knees and let tears openly roll down his cheeks.

He hated himself.

He hated himself for needing Mello.

Even, for loving Mello.

Matt groaned and lifted his head up. He scooted slightly so the water poured down upon him again. Gradually the warmth faded from the water until only the cold remained.

Mello unlocked the door and glanced at his watch as he slid the key into his pocket.

Half an hour left.

"Where the hell is Matt?" Eventually his eyes found the bathroom door and he crossed to it.

He pounded on the door. "Matt, hurry up!"

But no reply came, only the soft pitter-patter of water against tile.

"Matt?" Mello cried, leaning against the door, uncaring of the overtone of desperation in his voice.

Something was wrong.

He knew Matt could hear him; no shower on earth could drown out Mello's voice. He turned the knob; glad to see it was unlocked. He burst into the bathroom and his stomach lurched as he raced to the shower.

Matt was sitting on the floor of the shower, shaking under the chill of the water, his knees to his chest, and his face in his hands, sobbing silently. Mello immediately turned the water off and grabbed a towel off of the nearby rack. He draped it over his shoulders, and helped him to his feet.

"Get dressed." It was obviously a command, but there was no anger in his voice, only an odd mix of sympathy and sorrow.

Matt did as he was told, shivering all the while.

* * *

He immerged to find Mello sitting on his bed. "We only have twenty minutes left, go lie under the covers—so you can warm up—and eat." 

Matt nodded, took the bag Mello had motioned to and crawled under the covers on the other bed. Mello watched him apprehensively, wondering what _the hell _he was thinking. He stood up and walked to him, placing a forgiving kiss on his forehead.

"Don't _ever _worry me like that again…" Mello started off towards the bathroom. "We'll talk about this later." He said, seconds before slamming the door shut.

* * *

Ok, I apologize if my Russian was off... 


End file.
